


The Show Must Go On

by SailorLestrade



Series: Adventures in Time and Space [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Norse Religion & Lore, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Anger, Ben is a good friend, F/M, Hurt, Kidnapping, Tom Finds Out, sad tom is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom finds out about certain things while you try to be a hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Show Must Go On

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning, this is kinda filler, but hopefully still good :D

“Doctor, who is she?” Clara asked. Rani laughed.

“I see that you talk about me darling.” She said, jumping down off the balcony. “Please, call me Rani. I’m sure the Doctor hasn’t told you a thing about me. Because he wasn’t as in love with me as he was the Master.”

“Shut. Up.” The Doctor hissed. Rani laughed.

“You know I love messing with you two.” She giggled. “But seriously, there were heart eyes every time they looked at each other. They looked like a damn emoji.”

“What are you doing here Rani?” The Doctor asked. Rani turned her attention to him.

“I’m here to claim what’s mine.” She said. She looked over to where you were hiding behind Tom. “And I see it.” She started walking towards you, but Ben and Chris stood to protect you. Eira started to cry, scared.

“Nothing here is yours Rani.” The Doctor said, going towards her. She pointed a sonic screwdriver at him.

“What? Thought you were the only one with fancy gadgets?” She laughed. “Hand over the child.”

“How about no?” You said. Rani just laughed.

“I’m guessing he didn’t tell you.” She said. You raised an eyebrow.

“He? He who?” You asked. Rani looked over at Chris in his tight Captain America costume.

“Star Spangled Buns here.” She said. “You see, he may or may not have made a deal with me to keep your husband away. And it would’ve worked. But things got messed up and I’m here to collect now.” You stood there in shock. That’s when your guard was down and Rani easily used the power of her TARDIS to move around the boys and get to you. She took Eira from your arms and threw you. You hit a brick wall hard.

“NO!” Tom screamed. He raced for Eira, but Rani threw him. Chris went to help you.

“Don’t touch me!” You yelled at him before pushing yourself up and giving chance to Rani. “Give me back my daughter!”

“How about no?” Rani mocked at you. “She’s my ticket to the easy life. There’s no way I’m giving her up.” She ran into her TARDIS and shut the door. You ran towards her, Tom starting to get up and watching. He watched in horror as you jumped onto her TARDIS and held on as it vanished, entering the time stream. Tom stood there.

“I just got them back.” He said. His hands turned into fists. “I just got them back and now they’re gone.” He turned to look at Chris. The look in his eyes made everyone freeze. Even Chris, who should’ve been running. “Because of you.” Tom hissed. Chris hid behind his shield.

“Can we talk about this?” Chris asked as Tom stalked closer to him.

“Talk about what? How you got me out of the way so you could make a move on my wife? She was emotionally broken so it was probably easy for you to manipulate her, you bastard.”

“Tom…it isn’t like that!” Chris said. Tom didn’t listen.

“Did you even try to look for me Chris? Or did you know this whole time that she was going to keep me away?” Tom asked. “I’m guessing you took my place when Eira was born. You held her first didn’t you?”

“Actually no I didn’t.” Chris said. “Ben did. He held her first because he delivered her.”

“Quit trying to change the subject.” Tom growled. “You ruined my life. I lost over a year of time with my wife and daughter because of you.” He pounced on Chris then, fists flying. Chris was taken aback by Tom’s sudden strength that he didn’t fight back, he just raised the shield to protect himself. “You don’t know what I saw! You don’t know what I had to go through!”

“Tom stop!” Ben said finally, pulling Tom off of Chris. “I know he was a bastard for this. Jensen and I were both right, noticing something was off with him. But, he did take care of (y/n) and Eira and made sure they were safe. But he’s still a pig.”

“I love her.” Chris said as Robert helped him up. Robert rolled his eyes and let go of his arm, making him stumble. “I love (y/n). I was there when you weren’t. Hell, I convinced her to sleep with me!” Tom launched himself at Chris again, this time successfully hitting him in the groin. Chris went down like a bag of bricks.

“Tom!” Ben said, pulling Tom back again. This time, Chris Hemsworth helped hold him back. “Wait…you slept with her?” Ben said then. He let go of Tom and started to hit Chris himself. “Is that why you wanted her to go home with you?! You asshole!”

“Damnit!” Jeremy grabbed Ben and pulled him back. “I know we all want to take turns and use Chris as a piñata right now, but we have to find out where (y/n) and Eira went to.”

“I guess you’re right.” Ben said, giving one final kick to Chris before moving back over to Tom. There was so much hate and anger in his eyes. Tom looked at Ben.

“You didn’t watch over her?” Tom asked. Ben put his hands up.

“I was informed several times that she’s a grown woman.” He said. “Even though, I do think he was taking advantage of her in her emotional state.” Tom rolled his eyes and turned to look at the Doctor and Clara.

“Doctor, is there any way that you can track this woman?” Tom asked.

“I’m trying.” The Doctor said. “She keeps jumping in and out of timelines though. I think it’s a defense mechanism.”

“Great!” Tom said. “What did I say? The universe hates me!”

“We’ll save them Tom.” Clara said. Tom looked back at the others.

“I’m guessing Chris’s stuff is in my home.” He said. Ben nodded. “Well, time to do some house cleaning.”

****

You held on to the TARDIS for dear life. Rani didn’t know you were there. She was too busy piloting the vehicle with Eira trapped inside, crying for her parents.

“Shut up you little brat.” Rani said. Eira whimpered. You could hear the words that Rani had said, so you knew you were near the door. But it wasn’t like the Doctor’s TARDIS. You knew where the doors were on it because it never changed. But Rani’s could change. And for all you knew, you had to make a blood sacrifice to get into this TARDIS.

That’s when something happened. You didn’t know what it was, but something had hit your back, making you scream out in pain. Rani heard. She looked up at the door as a wicked grin spread on her face.

“Don’t worry Eira darling.” Rani said. “Your mommy just got hit with lightning from the time vortex. She won’t be with us for much longer.”

As if on cue, the dark that was creeping into your vision took over and you let go of the TARDIS. You fell quickly through the wall of the time stream. You didn’t know what was going on, but you felt numb as you fell.

****

Asgard

“Sir.” One of the guards said, kneeling in front of Odin. “There were reports of a creature landing in Alfheim. They have not found it yet and are requesting our assistance.”

“Fine.” Odin sighed. “Send for my sons.”

“Yes sir.” The guard said, going to find the princes. Loki was sitting in the library, being broody and longing. Thor was outside, sparring with the other warriors. They were both reluctant to leave their activities, especially to go see Odin.

“You two will go to Alfheim.” Odin said. Loki groaned.

“Do I have to?” He asked. Odin glared at the younger prince.

“Yes.” He said. “Now go.” Loki huffed. Thor just nodded. They left and went to the Bifrost. Heimdall sent them to Alfheim. And Loki was annoyed, to say the least. “I don’t want to be here. It’s so…boring.”

“Shut up Loki.” Thor said, holding his hammer and ready for an attack. “They said that the creature fell this way.”

“Lead the way.” Loki sighed. Thor led him into the forest. They heard quiet sobbing then. The two princes looked at each other. They spoke with their eyes, forming a plan of attack. They readied themselves…until they saw who was sitting on a stump, crying.

“Lady (Y/n)?” Thor asked. You looked up at him and cried harder. The two were quickly at your side.

“(Y/n), what happened?” Loki asked calmly.

“S-she t-took m-my baby!” You cried. Loki looked at Thor.

“We need to get her back to the palace.” Loki said. “She needs help.” Thor nodded and scooped you up. You didn’t even seem to notice. You just kept crying. They weren’t sure how to help you, but they were sure someone at the palace could help.

****

“Tom wait!” Chris E. called as Tom and the guys cleaned out his stuff from Tom’s house. “Can’t we talk about this?” Tom glared at him. He was being held in the living room by Scarlett and Gwyneth. 

“Yes. Let’s talk about how you manipulated my wife, kept me trapped in a different reality, tried to take my role as my daughter’s dad, and a long list of other grievances that I haven’t even begun to think of yet.” Tom hissed. Chris shut up then. Tom threw the rest of his things into trash bags. “That should be good.”

“We’ll take care of this.” Mark said. “Just go get a shower, try to relax for a bit. We’ll meet for dinner and discuss how to get Eira and (y/n) back.” Tom nodded. 

“Thanks guys.” Tom said. He cast one last glare at Chris before he disappeared into the bedroom and shut the door. Chris was left alone with his co-workers. He gave a sheepish smile.

“I guess it won’t do to say this is all a dream, right?” He asked. Robert pulled him up by his arm. “Ow!”

“You, me, and Hemsworth are all gonna go have a nice talk while Ben, Jeremy, and Mark take your stuff back to your apartment.” Robert said.

“I don’t have it anymore.” Chris said. “I sold it when I moved in here.” Robert growled.

“Fine. Take Chris’s stuff to my place. We’ll find him a house first thing in the morning. But right now, the Captain needs a talking to.” Ben was about to say something when Robert cut him off. “I know you want to come Ben, but we can’t have you going to jail for murder.”

“Okay.” Ben said. “We’ll see you later for food.” Robert and the Chris’s left then. Ben, Mark, and Jeremy lugged all of Chris’s stuff out to their cars. Scarlett and Gwyneth left with the guys to give Tom his space.

He stood under the warm spray of water, letting it seep into his cold body. His body was so tired, but his mind was racing. It was trying to absorb everything that had happened in the past. What had just been a couple days for him had been over a year for you. You had given birth, had a wedding anniversary, and a birthday all without him. But Chris had been there for all that and it made Tom’s blood boil. He punched the tiled wall of the shower and screamed.

“It’s not fair!” He screamed. “It’s not fair!”

After staying in the shower for a little longer, he finally got out and tried off. His hair was still long and black, but it looked more like Loki’s now and less like Adam’s. He brushed it out and changed clothes. He found one of his favorite shirts, an old Avengers shirt, on your pillow. He smiled a bit, realizing you must have slept with it each night like a security blanket. He lifted it up and smelled it. It smelled like you now, not him. It made a tear come to his eye but he pulled the shirt on.

He left his bedroom and stopped outside the door for the room he had wanted to make Eira’s nursery. He slowly pushed open the door and looked inside. All your friends had helped decorate the room for you and it looked lovely. He saw the little Iron Man onesie that you just couldn’t get rid of laying on Eira’s dresser.

“I’ll get you back.” Tom said. “And we’ll finally be a family. I promise.”

****

You lay quietly on a table in the palace while healers tended to your back. Thor and Loki stood off to the side, watching over you. You were so tired and started to drift off to sleep, but every time you did, the healers would hit a painful spot and make you yelp. Soon, the pain stopped and you were allowed to sleep.

“She will live.” The healer said. Thor and Loki nodded as she bid farewell.

“How did she end up there?” Loki asked. “I don’t think people from Midgard can just teleport at will.”

“From the wound on her back, I’m guessing that she didn’t end up there by choice.” Thor said. “And she kept saying that someone took her baby…”

“Who would want to take a child?” Loki asked. “Unless…”

“Unless what?” Thor asked.

“Well, I used Infinity Gems to bring her back to life…” Loki said. Thor groaned.

“You didn’t…”

“When you knocked me down, what fell into the water wasn’t just a piece of my magic Thor.” Loki said. “And whoever took her child may have taken her thinking that she’s got the power from those gems…”

“Damn it Loki.” Thor said. “I guess I can go to Midgard and see what we can figure out.” You whimpered in your sleep. “I think it’s best to keep her here for a while. Just to protect her.” Loki looked at you. He could sense the pain you were feeling, but it wasn’t because of the wound you had sustained or the loss of your child. Something was happening in your dream state. He just wish he knew what it was.

“Fine.” Loki said. Thor nodded and took his leave. Loki set at your side, watching over you.

****

Everyone, minus Chris Evans, set in the private dining room at a Chinese restaurant. When Sophie saw Tom, she gave him a big hug. Everyone else noticed that Tom didn’t seem as happy to see her though. He was pretty quiet and kept glancing over at Ben.

“Excuse me.” He said, standing up and going to the restroom. Ben stood up and followed him. What shocked him was Tom went outside instead and pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. He lit one up and was about to take a drag.

“Since when did you start smoking?” Ben asked. “Like, real cigarettes. Not those fake ones they give us in movies.”

“Piss off.” Tom grumbled. He went to start smoking again, but Ben pulled it and the pack from his friend and crushed both. “What the hell did you do that for? I know you’ve smoked before.”

“Tom, what’s the matter with you?” Ben asked. “You wouldn’t hug Sophie. You won’t look at me. What gives?”

“Ben…”

“Tom, you need to talk.” Tom sighed.

“Fine. You want to know what’s wrong?” Tom asked. Ben nodded. “You asked (y/n) to marry you when you accepted an award for the Imitation Game.” Tom said. “I knocked Sophie up and married her. Do you know how much that hurt?”

“What are you talking about?” Ben asked, confused.

“I went to another universe.” Tom explained. “And in that one, (y/n) hated me.” Ben saw tears in Tom’s eyes. “She absolutely hated me. And every time I look at you or Sophie, I just imagine what I saw there. And I hate it.”

“Tom…I loved (y/n) once and I made a mistake letting her go, but I love Sophie. And the love between the two of you is just…beautiful.” Ben said. “You two gave me the most beautiful niece ever. And even though the first time I saw her, she was crying and covered in blood, I knew that she was special. And I would never do anything to ruin that.” Tom sighed.

“I know Ben.” Tom patted his arm. That’s when the ground shook and they saw the bright light of the Bifrost. “Oh what now?”

“I dunno, but we better find whoever it is before they do something stupid.”

****

“What is this?” Thanos asked, holding the crying child out at arm’s length.

“That’s the holder of the Infinity Stones.” Rani said.

“This…thing…does not hold the Infinity Stones.” Thanos said. “Get rid of it.” He shoved Eira into Rani’s arms. Rani held her close.

“Wait.” Rani said. “I have an idea. We can use her.” Thanos turned and looked at Rani.

“Use her?” He asked. “Why would we need to do that?”

“Well, I must have gotten the readings wrong.” Rani explained. “It must have been the mother with the gems, not the child. But we could use bouncing baby Hiddleston here to lure her out, take the gems, then you can kill them all for all I care.” Thanos thought over Rani’s words then smiled.

“I like that plan.” He said. “Get that thing out of my sight. I sense that her mother is someplace where she’s protected, so I must focus to draw her out. And I can’t do that with a loud, obnoxious child around.” Rani nodded and rocked Eira as she carried her back into her TARDIS.

“I’m so sorry about this.” Rani said, gently placing Eira back in the little play area. “Don’t worry. I’ll get you back to your daddy. But I’m afraid you will probably grow up without your mummy…”

****

Your dream landscape was an abandoned wasteland. Rocky mountains with no vegetation, no life anywhere to be seen. You could hear a baby crying somewhere in the distance. You looked around, but you couldn’t see anything.

“Eira!” You called out. “Eira, it’s mommy! I’m coming for you!”

“That’s what I’m hoping for.” A voice said. You turned to see a purple man standing there, smiling at you. You stared him down.

“Where is my daughter?” You asked. He chuckled.

“Safe. For now.” He said. “That is, if you agree to my terms and conditions.”

“And what’s that?” You asked. Thanos just smiled at you and you knew right then you would never see Tom or Eira again.

To Be Continued

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!!


End file.
